deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
1= |-| 2= |-|3= Optimus Prime is the Autobot leader from the Transformers metafranchise. He is set to appear in DEATH BATTLE ''episode 98 to face against the RX-78-2 Gundam. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gypsy Danger vs Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs Iron Man *The Iron Giant vs Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime vs The Megazord *Omnimon vs Optimus Prime With the Autobots * Jaegers vs Autobots With Team Prime *Team Prime (Bayverse) vs Team Prime (Aligned) (Simbiothero) Battle Royale * Alien Heroes Battle Royale 'Completed Battles' *[[Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan|'Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan']] (By Simbiothero) *[[Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam|'Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam']] (by SuperSaiyan2Link) *[[Mega Man vs Optimus Prime|'Mega Man vs Optimus Prime']] (by Shrek-it Ralph) *[[Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime|'Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime']] *[[Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam|'Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam']] *[[Optimus Prime vs. Twilight Sparkle|'Optimus Prime vs. Twilight Sparkle']] *[[Giant Robots Battle Royale|'Giant Robots Battle Royale']] (by Blade0886) '''Possible Opponents' * Garnet (Steven universe) *Anubis "Doggie" Kruger (Power Rangers) *Godzilla *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Hulk (Marvel) *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Mega Man X *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Superman *Red Tornado *Tigerzord (Power Rangers) *Voltron Bayverse * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Ruby Rose (“RWBY”) Animated * Ruby Rose (RWBY) History Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian dock-worker named Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to become a Prime, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Death Battle Info *Birth Name: Orion Pax (most universes) *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots (Primes, Ark Crew, Powermasters (G1), Action Masters, Powered Masters (Star Convoy), Battlestars, Hero, Gobots), Children of Primus (Viron 903.0 Beta) *Occupation: 4th leader of the Autobots *Height: 9.75m *Weight: 4.3 tons Weapons G1 *Ion Blaster *Energon Axe *Roller Drone *Combat Deck from Trailer Powermaster (G1) *Laser rifles *Particle beam cannons Action Master *Armored Convoy **Laser guns **Galactic pulverizer gun barrels **Blaster cannons **Energon exhaust stack **Photon bazooka Star Convoy *Laser rifle *Micro Trailer G2 *Missile Launchers Hero *Rocket launcher Laser Optimus Prime *Laser cannon *Saber weapon *Missile launcher Gobot *Rifle Beast Wars *Swords *Arm Canon *Jet-Pack *Shoulder-Mounted Rocket launchers Machine Wars *Laser rifle *Missiles Robots in Disguise (2001) Unicron Trilogy Armada Energon Cybertron Movie Series Animated Shattered Glass Aligned *Star Saber Abilities *Master Combatant *Master Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Master Tactician *Expert Leader Feats * Able to take on a platoon of Decepticons * In an alternate universe, Optimus Prime killed Megatron in his battle in Autobot City and not died, because Kup managed to stop Hot Rod, so this did not enter the fight. (Transformers: Deviations) G1 Marvel comic * He, with assistance from the Last Autobot, was finally able to win the war against the Decepticons. G1 Sunbow cartoon * Defeated Megatron while fatally wounded * Brought back as a zombie by the Quintessons, only to break their control and give up his second chance at life to go in a suicide run in a shuttle to destroy their fleet, and his body was still intact after the resulting explosion * Cured the Hate Plague across the universe via the Matrix of Leadership G2 Marvel comic * Gave his life to stop the Swarm, filling it with Primus' vision of the Transformers via the Creation Matrix, thus changing its mentality to beings of creation and restored Prime to make amends IDW G1 comics * He, along with Megatron, saved the universe from and were forced to (supposedly) kill Shockwave * Defeated the combiner Menasor single-handedly * Officially annexed Earth into the Council of Worlds Movies * Killed Demolisher, Grindor, Bonecrusher, The Fallen, Driller, Shockwave, Megatron, Sentinel Prime, and Lockdown Faults * Versions of him across the Transformers multiverse have, at some point, died at least once * His compassion for all forms of life can be used against him * Like Superman, he holds back his full strength as he is afraid to harm those around him or even the planet he's on Movies * He was almost killed twice by Sentinel Prime and Lockdown * Often abandons his moral code completely and brutally slaughters his enemies if he wants to. * Often shows up late to battles that he easily wins * Got bitten by Godzilla (Ultimate Showdown). Versions Gallery Powermaster_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Powermaster (G1) Optimus_Prime_(G2_Hero).jpg|Generation 2 (Hero) Optimus_Prime_(Star_Convoy).jpg|Powered Master (Star Convoy) Laser_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Laser Optimus Prime Optimus_Prime_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) Optimus_Prime_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars (Optimus Primal) Optimus_Prime_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars 250px-RIDPrime02.jpg|Robots In Disguise (2001) Optimus_Prime_(RiD_2001_Spy_Changer).jpg|Robots in Disguise (2001) Spy Changer 300px-OptimusPrimeUT-Armada.jpg|Armada itemimage_imgsrc.jpg|Energon op_1203265818.jpg|Cybertron 2585607-optimus_prime_by_markerguru.jpg|G1 (IDW) Optimus Prime DOTM.png|Movie Tfa-optimusprime-1.jpg|Animated 250px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Shattered Glass ("mirror universe" counterpart) Optimus_Prime_(TransTech).jpg|TransTech Optimus_Prime_(WFC).jpg|War for Cybertron Optimus_Prime_(FOC).png|Fall of Cybertron Prime-optimusprime-1.jpg|Prime Prime-optimusprime-bh.jpg|Beast Hunters HfCgcSV.jpg|Age of Extinction optimus.png|Robots In Disguise (2015) optimus_prime_transformers_the_last_knight-768x1280.jpg|The Last Knght (Nemesis Prime) Partner Gallery Hi-Q.jpg|Hi-Q Apex Bomber (Transformers).jpg|Apex Bomber Meme Gallery Give me your face by ronnie r15-d37dbrm.jpg Optimus-prime-give-me-your-face.png 36b.jpg fe0.jpg Videos Trivia *In the movies, he always aims for the enemies' face (don't believe me, watch the video above) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Army Leader Category:Autobots Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soldier Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Transformers Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Team leaders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Official Death Battle Combatants